


Одуванчики в снегу

by lilhuedryad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhuedryad/pseuds/lilhuedryad
Summary: У Джоша депрессия, а Тайлер сравнивает его с одуванчиками в снегу.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Одуванчики в снегу

Тайлер направляется к серому высокому дому. Снег липнет к подошвам тяжелых ботинок и кричит о жалком существовании. Джозеф был здесь вчера со своими друзьями. Он знает, что вход на крышу открыт, но сегодня он лезет туда не для удовлетворения своей потребности в чём-то экстремальном, которая должна была закончиться в подростковом возрасте. Сегодня Тайлер собирается ночевать на крыше этого дома, созерцая созвездия, в которых, возможно, есть другие системы, населённые разумными существами, по развитию превосходящими человечество, создающие новые галактики из элементов и обломков систем. Сегодня он нарушит рутинный и привычный ход вечера. _Нужно что-то менять. Вселенная нуждается в переменах, а снег должен растаять._ Брюнет садится на влажную скамейку у дома, наблюдая за мигающей лампочкой у двери в подъезд, за светом в окнах. Счастливые люди не боятся темноты. Тайлер не считает окна с выключенным светом, он считает одуванчики, засыпающие под вечерним снегом. Остается ждать, пока кто-нибудь войдет или выйдет, а Тайлер ловко проскользнёт в здание.

Душно. Паника бьёт по лицу, щупает пухлое тело липкими и холодными руками, дёргает за волосы. Джошу хочется, чтобы все эти люди задавили его. Джошу хочется разодрать свое тело, которое он так ненавидит. Яркие вспышки прожекторов шрамами остаются на веках, слепят глаза неприятным и напряженным светом. Кто-то толкает Джоша в центр танцпола и Джош почти падает на высокого кудрявого мужчину. Тот оборачивается и лучезарно улыбается, протягивая желтоволосому руку. Джош сжимает ее в ответ и его уводят в сторону туалета. Джош даже не сопротивляется. Алкоголь и запах травки отключают инстинкт самосохранения.

Он моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к белому свету. Его крепко держат за плечи и хорошенько встряхивают.

— Эй, парень! — хриплый голос.

Джош поворачивает голову и встречается с пристальным взглядом голубых глаз. Джошу плохо. Он не помнит этого места, как он здесь оказался. Его тошнит. Алкоголь режет горло. В желудке нет ничего, кроме этих ебаных антидепрессантов и дешёвой водки. Джош знает, что нельзя запивать таблетки алкоголем, но ему так наплевать. Джош ненавидит себя. Два года на антидепрессантах дали результат и Джош набрал вес. Теперь он ненавидит себя ещё сильнее. Джош одинок. Он переехал от суперзаботливых родителей, бесконечно таскающих своего старшего сына по врачам, замечая суицидальные наклонности и отсутствие у Джоша какого-либо понятия о своем будущем. Да, Джошу плохо. Он не в порядке.

— Парень, тебе совсем плохо. Тебя отвезти домой? — голос отскакивает от пожелтевшей плитки и эхом разносится по помещению.

Джош мотает головой и выбегает прочь. Он расталкивает людей, протискиваясь сквозь толпу. Он толкает тяжелую дверь и вываливается на улицу. Холодный мартовский ветер колит лицо, мелкий снег путается в коротких желтых волосах, замораживая лицо, отвешивая пощёчины и смеясь над безнадежностью Джоша. Желтоволосый сворачивает с улицы, неся на плечах тяжёлый груз своей такой искалеченной судьбы. _Дан, ты можешь справляться со своей депрессией без алкоголя? Где гордость родителей? В кого ты превратился?_ Джош стискивает зубы, он слышит эти голоса в голове, упрекающие его во всём. Он думает, что окончательно сошёл с ума от этого дурацкого одиночества. Собственный разум смеётся Дану в лицо, сжимая истощённое сердце, которое ни разу не влюблялось.

Джошу двадцать два, и ему нужно избавиться от своих мыслей. Он хочет избавиться от себя.

Накинув парку на домашний свитер с глупыми розовыми полосками на рукавах и застегнув ее по самый подбородок, Джош направился в сторону своего дома неспешным шагом, чиркая мысами ботинок об асфальт, из-за чего снег засыпался в ботинки с изображением персонажей какого-то глупого, но очень известного и довольно популярного среди молодёжи мультфильма, который крутят по телевидению круглосуточно и который родители запрещали смотреть ему в детстве из-за второсортных и пошлых шуток, никак не имеющих место быть в чистом и религиозном сознании ребёнка. Морозный воздух путается в меховом капюшоне и ресницах Джоша, моментально теплеет, оставляя холодные бусины. Уже середина марта, а зима совсем не думает отступать, засыпав ничего не подозревающий Колумбус снегом, а недельная жара дала свои плоды и сейчас желтые одуванчики торчали из снежной простыни, нарушая ровный покров. Джош хочет растоптать их и лечь туда. Солнце плавно опускается за горизонт. Оно холодное и розовое. Исчезающие лучи красят землю сиреневым, разбрызгивают розовый и смеются жителям усталого города в лицо, говоря, что греть они совсем не собираются. Тонкий снежный покров блестит в розовом свете, немного слепит глаза. Джошу холодно, но он не торопится домой. Джош ненавидит свою однокомнатную квартиру. Такую пустую и холодную, по вечерам окрашивающуюся в розовое марево заката и наполняющуюся запахом кофе. Джош надеется, что сможет уснуть, а тьма не возьмёт его в плен. Джош плетется по пустеющей улице, вдыхая горький дым и наблюдая за светом в окнах. Джош думает о людях. Знакомых и незнакомых. Люди с такими поломанными судьбами не сидят со включенным светом. Они прячутся в темноте от своих страхов, Джош так не может. Джош боится темноты. Из-за этой мысли он предпочитает не гасить свет, создавая видимость малейшего счастья для себя, отгоняя темноту. Хотя бы для себя. Джош считает окна с выключенным светом и делает вывод, что на его улице много несчастных.

_Мы все несчастны._

Почему он такой одинокий? Ветер дует в лицо, заставляя щеки краснеть, а губы немного потрескаться. Ночь уже накрыла Колумбус, в комнатах зажигается свет, тусклые жёлтые фонари освещают грязные бордюры, испачканные насилием и грустью. Джош подходит к своему дому, подъезд которого освещен бледной и пыльной лампочкой. Он смотрит на парня, сидящего на скамейке, угрюмо смотрящего на что-то в телефоне.

— Ты заходишь? — Джош держит дверь открытой.

 _Глупый, глупый. Он вообще живет здесь? Не пускай незнакомца в дом_ , но брюнет уже вошел в подъезд и направился к лифту.

Они говорили остерегаться случайных встреч, ведь все должно быть чётко спланировано.  
У Джоша снег в желтых кудрях и Тайлер сравнивает его с этими одуванчиками в снегу, которые растут почти на каждом шагу. Они заходят в лифт. Джош косится на брюнета с короткой стрижкой, постоянно проходящемуся узкой ладонью по затылку.

— Какой этаж? — двери лифта уже закрылись. Джош выжидающе смотрит на… попутчика.

— Эм, — замялся тот, — Самый последний.

— Ясно, — Джош жмет на кнопку своего этажа.

Лифт едет медленно, изредка чем-то скрипя и жалобно потрескивая. Кабину лифта потряхивает. Свет мигает, и Джошу приходится напрягать своё зрение, чтобы лучше разглядеть брюнета.

— Не видел тебя здесь раньше, — начинает Джош, — давно переехал?

— Нет. Совсем недавно.

— Красиво на самом верху. Весь город у ног.

— Верно.

Лифт резко останавливается. Джош подходит к выходу, но двери не открываются ни через пять секунд, ни через минуту. Свет гаснет, погружая душную кабину во мрак.

— Чёрт, только не сейчас, — Джош сползает по стене и садится на грязный пол, подтягивая ноги к себе и тихо всхлипывая.

— Хэй, всё нормально. Мы позвоним в службу и нас вытащат отсюда, — Тайлер достаёт телефон и зажигает фонарик, светит им на заплаканное лицо Джоша.

Желтоволосый вскакивает и начинает нажимать все кнопки на панели, но лифт не двигается. В глазах темнеет, даже маленький огонек холодного света, бьющийся из телефона Тайлера, не помогает спастись от лап тьмы, что так желает забрать Джоша в плен.

— Успокойся. Твои действия не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Как тебя зовут?

— Джошуа, — Джош жмурится от яркого и холодного света.

— Хорошо, Джош. Успокойся. Тайлер. Меня зовут Тайлер. Все будет хорошо. Нас вытащат. Надо только подождать, — брюнет садится рядом с Джошем, кладя в его холодные пальцы телефон с фонариком, — Не бойся. У нас есть свет.

Квадратик света подсвечивает пылинки, кружащиеся и оседающие на разрисованных стенах. Джош думает, что если бы он был мотыльком или бабочкой, то не летел бы на свет, даже если бы тот не сжигал его крылья.

***

Джош выходит на своём этаже. Он оглядывается на Тайлера, смотрит на него опухшими глазами.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь ехать на этом лифте? — приподнимает брови Джош.

— Не знаю. Не очень хочется идти до последнего этажа пешком, — Тайлер нажимает кнопку, — Пока, Джош.

— Да, — рассеянно бросает Джош закрывающейся двери, — пока.

Квартира встречает Дана непривычным теплом. Он зажигает свет в прихожей, не разуваясь идет на кухню, зажигая свет и там. Пыльная кухня окутывает Джоша совсем не жестокой тишиной, мягким светом лаская глаза. Всё кажется таким не настоящим, и буквально кричит об опасности перемен.

_Остерегайся случайных встреч._

Он опускается на старый стул. Старое дерево скрипит под весом тела. Дан раскладывает свои лекарства. Джош ложится головой на стол и крутит перед глазами таблетки, являющиеся единственным спасением от бессонницы и тревоги. Одинок, и приговор Небом уже вынесен. На стенах криками выведено: _«одинок, одинок, одинок»_. На руках кровоточит _«беспомощен»_ , а в глазах горит боль. И все, что ты можешь делать — кричать, просить о помощи, срываясь на визг, истерично смеясь и давясь собственной слюной, захлебываясь в слезах. Это все.

И остается только кричать, и так по кругу, адскому беспощадному кругу, который не прервется даже с помощью этих таблеток. Карусель безумия.

Джош решает сходить на крышу. Холодный ветер и огни города должны отрезвить усталый разум.

Джош совсем не в порядке.

Дан выходит на лестничную клетку, минуту смотрит на лифт, опасливо отходит от него дальше. Пять лестничных пролётов остаются позади, и Дан, запыхавшись, выходит на крышу.  
Ветер путается в проводах, смешивается с тонким слоем снега на крыше, гуляет между темных и унылых домов.

Одуванчики остались там внизу. Джош желает присоединиться к ним, спрыгнув с края серой крыши и освободив себя от всего, что так терзало и болело в сердце. Луна выглядывает за редкими тучами и что-то назойливо бормочет о тяжких ношах. Джош не желает её слушать, подходя к краю и замечая фигуру человека. Желтоволосый уже ненавидит этого человека, хоть и не знает его. Джош хотел сидеть здесь один. Подойдя ближе, Джош узнаёт в силуэте Тайлера.

Брюнет раскачивался на ветру, нашептывая что-то под нос и улыбаясь. Тайлер, ты лучше Луны.

Джош садится рядом, а Тайлер всё не прекращает шептать что-то о тяжких ношах и начале начала.

— Ты похож на одуванчик в снегу, Джош, — Тайлер поворачивается, в его глазах светятся огни ночного города, печаль и детский восторг, — Я бы написал оду.

— Почему ты на крыше? — Дан пытается прочитать эмоции на лице Тайлера.

— Тоже хочу спросить тебя об этом.

— Хотел прогуляться и почувствовать город на кончиках пальцев.

— А я собирался спать здесь, — улыбка на губах Тайлера становится шире, и обветренная кожа лопается, выпуская капельки крови. Тайлер морщится и слизывает их, — Знаешь, весь город подо мной. Хоть на ночь почувствовать себя на высоте, нарушить привычный строй. Меня зовут Тайлер.

— Я знаю, мы уже знакомы.

— Да, Джош, знакомы. С прошлой жизни, наверное.

Не от ветра увяли одуванчики, а от снов Джоша, которые он рассказал Тайлеру.

Два человека, два таких поломанных человека смотрят на вопящие внизу полицейские машины, разъезжающие по венам дорог, призывая к спокойствию каких-то пьяных подростков и загребая в участок проституток. Улицы полны суеты даже ночью. Тайлер что-то шепчет о сломанных судьбах, а Джош дремлет на его плече, совсем не задумываясь о случайных встречах и собственных проблемах. Он смог уснуть. Это радует, он улыбается во сне, впервые за долгое время не видя кошмаров, чувствуя мягкие пальцы в своих волосах.

Рассвет касается земли тонкими красными пальцами, щекоча слабым теплом сонный город. Джош открывает глаза и видит чистое небо. Тайлера рядом нет, и Джош думает, что это всё выдумки его воспаленного сознания. _Ты одинок, Джош._

Не сегодня, ответит он.

Джош укрыт чужой курткой, его радует это. Джош подтягивает ткань куртки к лицу и улыбается, вдыхая запах чужого тела и геля для душа. Он встаёт и взглядом ищет Тайлера. Брюнет стоит у края крыши, выпуская кольца дыма и сбрасывая пепел вниз. Красное солнце обхватывает его тонкую фигуру, он будто светится, и Джош отмечает, что Тайлеру чертовски идет черная водолазка и эти узкие джинсы. Дан подходит сзади и укрывает плечи Тайлера его же курткой. Джозеф вздрагивает и нервно оборачивается.

— Ты мог замёрзнуть ночью. Вот и укрыл, — карие глаза изучают улыбающееся лицо желтоволосого парня.

— Спасибо, — Джош берёт Тайлера за руку и отводит его дальше от края крыши.

Джош ведёт Тайлера в свою квартиру. Это так глупо, так глупо, но ему кто-то нужен, так нужен. Они входят в пустую квартиру. На кухне все ещё горит свет, на столе все ещё разбросаны таблетки.

Джош заваривает чай с мятой, а Тайлер чувствует себя дома, ведь ему уже нравится Джош и его книги на полке у него в комнате. Джош умный и красивый.

Джош не знает, зачем привёл едва знакомого человека в свою квартиру, но стены испачканы одиночеством, Тайлер видит это, и Джош не хочет, чтобы этот брюнет уходил.  
Они смотрят какой-то документальный фильм на ВВС о глобальном потеплении и эпидемиях смертельных заболеваний. Тайлер морщится, отпивая чай, теплом расходящийся по телу. Они обсуждают чуму и этих страшных чумных докторов в масках с длинными крючковатыми носами.

— Думаю, это всё из-за отсутствия гигиены, — говорит Тайлер.

— Да, Бог не спас их. Они хотели защиты.

— Все хотят защиты, — знакомый незнакомец пожимает плечами.

Они продолжают смотреть фильмы о природе, периодически вставляя комментарии.

Тайлер кажется Джошу интересным.

_Джош нуждается в спасении._

Тайлер уходит вечером, предварительно взяв у Джоша номер телефона. Он печатает сообщение на выходе из дома и отправляет фото одуванчиков. Тайлер пишет Джошу, что у него красивые волосы и сам Джош похож на одуванчик.

Джош улыбается. Он смотрит в зеркало и видит уставшего парня с синяками под глазами.

Джош надеется, что Тайлер придёт и завтра.

Джош пишет: «приходи завтра ко мне, посмотрим что-нибудь ;)»

Тайлер предлагает пойти в парк.

Они договорились, что Джозеф подойдет к дому Джоша.

Снег кроет землю тонким покрывалом, скрипит под подошвами, румянит щёки. Зима не отступит.

Джош смотрит в грязное окно, на котором висят мишура и яркие гирлянды, помогающие обнаружить мечты. Он видит Тайлера и в сердце что-то приятно колит и давит на истощённую душу, подталкивая её к горлу, расплываясь сладостью на языке.

Джош надевает свитер и смотрится в зеркало. Ему не нравится отражение.

— Отвратителен! — говорит Джош отражению и задирает свитер, щупая бока и живот, — Ужасен! Такой грязный.

Джош ненавидит себя.

Тайлер обнимает Джоша при встрече. Джош замечает, что у Тайлера большие, красивые и глубокие глаза. Мама Джоша говорила, что глаза — зеркало души. У Тайлера красивая душа, с огненно-шоколадным оттенком. Джош клянётся, что забылся в них. У Тайлера красивые губы, такой тонкой и идеальной, правильной формы. Джош понимает, что неприлично долго разглядывает Тайлера и тот заметил это.

— Всё в порядке? — Тайлер обеспокоенно смотрит на Джоша.

— Да, всё нормально, — он врёт.

Они гуляют до самого вечера, на голове Джоша одуванчиковый венок, сплетённый Тайлером. Джош забывает о себе и своих недостатках.

— Ты боишься умереть? — спрашивает Тайлер.

— Нет. Смерть спасает.

— Это не выход. Проблемы не исчезнут.

— У мёртвого нет проблем, чувак, — Джош усмехается.

— Перестань думать о смерти так часто, ладно? — Тайлер смотрит в глаза Джошу, видит тонкую нитку души, охваченную пламенем.

Джош тонет в глубине глаз Тайлера, Джош теряется в свете улыбки, Джош задыхается от мягких рук, обнимающих его на прощание.

Тайлер пишет Джошу, что тот очень красивый. Джош краснеет, смотрит в зеркало и ненавидит себя.

Джош царапает запястья. Стекло рвётся наружу, оно режет мягкую кожу, выпускает ветер. Под ногтями Джоша скопилась кровь, он думает, что хотел бы накрасить их красным лаком.

Джош звонит маме, желая поделиться новостью, что у него появился друг. Очень симпатичный друг.

— Мам, привет, — Джош уверен, что она хмурится, — Хотел сказать…

— Не могу говорить, Джош. Потом. Позвони потом, — торопливо произносит женщина и бросает трубку, оставляя Джоша слушать гудки, давящие на череп.

Джош звонит через час, но механический голос сообщает, что абонент разговаривает.

Джош звонит через два часа. Тот голос сообщает, что телефон выключен.

Обида рвёт лёгкие, протыкает тело, оседает на дне желудка, вызывая тошноту, прожигая язву.

Даже собственная мать не хочет его слушать. Нужен ли он Тайлеру?

Джош звонит Тайлеру. Брюнет сразу отвечает, мягко приветствуя.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джош? — интересуется Тайлер, — Я могу приехать? Завтра, например.

— Моя мать не хочет со мной разговаривать. Я никому не нужен, — Джош готов расплакаться, но он сдерживает себя, не желая показывать Тайлеру слабость. Он боится, что Тайлер возненавидит его и не приедет завтра.

— Я хотел поговорить с ней, — уже шепчет Джош, а по сухим щекам катится крупная слеза.

— Ты можешь поговорить со мной, -Тайлер мягкий, голос подобен шёлку ночного неба, усыпанному колючими, звонкими звёздами, — Я приеду. Не забывай дышать, пожалуйста. Это важно, — долгий и полный чего-то тяжёлого и гнетущего выдох.

— Спасибо, — Джош улыбается, вытирая слёзы, Тайлер может поклясться, что чувствует это.

Тайлер приезжает. Он аккуратно входит в открытую дверь единственной комнаты, прячет сомнения и страхи Джоша в оконной форточке, оставляя их мёрзнуть и покрываться льдом.  
Тайлер прячет то самое оружие массового поражения — руки, обхватывает их тёплыми, добрыми ладонями, шепча слова о спокойствии, говоря слова о жизни и крича слова о смерти. Он говорит, что всё обязательно станет лучше.

Джош верит Тайлеру.

Тайлер приходит через день. И ещё через день, и ещё, и ещё, но никогда не зовёт Джоша к себе. В пустой и страшный дом, в котором ему так неприятно находиться. Дом наполнен мертвой пустотой и тишиной, такой звенящей, страшной, калечащей сознание, выбивающей дыхание.

Тайлер — беглец.

Джош бежит от себя, Тайлер бежит от тишины и такой мёртвой пустоты в доме.

Джош говорит, что тишина бывает жестокой, бывает спасительной.

Тайлер поможет Джошу.

Джошу надо перестать говорить о самоубийстве.  
Все эти маленькие высказывания, какие-то пустые слова про самоубийство являются ничем иным как скрытая просьба о помощи. Крик. Этот человек нуждается в помощи. Помогите ему.

Он ловит снежинки ртом. Он безумец.

Джошу помогут.

Тайлер приходит к Джошу.

Желание давно теплится в груди настойчивым жаром и вспышками красного. Тайлер прижимается губами к губам Джоша, зажигая потухшие звёзды, выпуская ветер. Желтоволосый отвечает, он думает, что это лучшая случайная встреча в его жизни. Он задыхается и не может понять от чего. Сердце переполнено колючими эмоциями, разрывающими его.

Тайлер ночует у Джоша, тщательно отслеживая каждый приём таблеток и вытирая кровь с царапин на руках и животе Джоша, успокаивая и целуя его.

Джош забылся в Тайлере. Он больше не одинок.

Тайлер наклоняется к Джошу, поглаживая по пушистым и мягким волосам, скользя губами по нежным щечкам, спускаясь к подбородку и задерживаясь на бледных губах. Зелёно — карие глаза Джоша изучают Тайлера, выводящего пальцами какие-то узоры на его груди. И если бы не эти чёртовы антидепрессанты, то у него бы уже давно встал. Джош любит Тайлера. Безумно. Но собственное тело подводит его.

Тайлер цепляет пальцем резинку домашних штанов Джоша и спускает их вниз. Брюнет целует низ живота и пухлые бёдра, восхищаясь такой волшебной красотой Джоша, которую он, к сожалению, не видит в себе, и уверенно не даёт себе есть, надеясь, что Тайлер не заметит его голодовок. Джош по-прежнему не возбуждён физически. Он не может ничего с этим сделать, Тайлер замечает это.

— Джош, всё в порядке? Ты не хочешь?

— Т-тай, я не могу. Таблетки, понимаешь?

— Да, — вздохнул Джозеф, ложась рядом с Джошем и накрывая их тёплым одеялом, — Тогда, мы просто поспим.

— Спасибо, Тай. Прости меня.

— Тебе абсолютно не за что извиняться.

— Если хочешь, я перестану принимать таблетки. Тогда я смогу.

— Ты должен принимать их. Они помогают.

— И вредят.

Джош решает отказаться от таблеток и нормально удовлетворить себя и Тайлера.

_Всё становится хуже._

Джош не принимает таблетки. Джош голодает, Джош боится ночи.

— Ты выпил свои таблетки, Джош? — Тайлер смотрит на лежащего в скомканных простынях парня.

— Нет, я толстею от них. Я отвратителен.

— Они помогают тебе справиться с бессонницей. Ты должен! — брюнет, перешагивая разбросанные вещи проходит к окну и раздвигает плотные шторы, впуская солнечные лучи.

— Я ничего не должен, Тайлер. Ясно? Мне плохо от них. Прекрати давить на меня! — Джош утыкается носом в подушку, скрываясь от света и тихо всхлипывая. Тайлер постоянно что-то требует от Дана. Тайлер убивает.

— На тебя никто не давит. Прекрати ныть, Джош! Просто выпей чёртову таблетку и всё! Твои перепады настроения просто невыносимы!

Последний месяц Джош постоянно ссорится с Тайлером. Таблетки не дают желаемого результата и Дан отказался их принимать, раздражая Тайлера постоянными истериками и ночными молитвами, доходящими до фанатизма. Джош дрожащей рукой крестится и шепчет, шепчет, просит спасти. Он уже так давно не обращался к Богу. Прошло семь лет, Джош поймёт, если Бог забыл про него, но не остановится. Так спокойнее, если Джош способен чувствовать спокойствие, которое вытесняет постоянная тревожность. Где Бог, когда он так нужен? Он устал любить своё человечество.

Каждую ночь, каждую бессонную ночь Джош шепчет просьбы и извинения, мешая уставшему Тайлеру спать. Джош снова не гасит свет и начинает кричать, если Джозеф всё-таки выключает его и устало падает на смятые простыни, желая отойти в мир иной. Джош забивается в угол комнаты, громко ругаясь и расцарапывая себе руки. Первое время Тайлер пытался игнорировать эти приступы, но это начинало действовать на нервы и Джозеф просто уходил в гостиную, включая свет для Джоша, который постепенно успокаивался и засыпал, перебравшись на кровать, ни в коем случае не ложась на половину Тайлера.

Одуванчики засыпаны снегом.

Джош плачет, сгорбившись в углу комнаты, проходясь пальцами по синяку на лице и морщась от боли. Тайлер ударил его. Под кожей Джоша стекло, а в волосах одуванчики. И это режет, режет, рвётся наружу, желая разорвать кожу, выпустить кровь из вен, крики из горла и слезы из глаз. Крики запачкали все стены в этой квартире. Криками вымараны руки Джоша.

Тайлер всё чаще намекает Джошу, что тому пора возвращаться в институт, потому что работая один, Тайлер не может их прокормить своей скудной выручкой с работы библиотекарем два раза в неделю.

Джош не слушает его, из-за чего на его щеках всё чаще расплываются алеющие следы от ладоней, а одуванчики в волосах склоняют свои плотные и тугие стебли, прячась от опасных рук, покрытых убийственной чёрной краской. Тайлер не говорил, что у него оружие вместо рук. Оно у всех.

Джош вдыхает пыльцу мотыльков, сжимая в пальцах тяжёлые искры своих мыслей, мечтая бросить их и избавиться, погасить в холодной и мыльной воде. Вместе с пыльцой приходит приятное расслабление, истома. Глаза слезятся, а в носу щекотно, словно мотыльки желают покинуть тело Джоша, забрав с собой и ощущения, и этот перелив цветов перед глазами, и это внезапное бесстрашие перед Тайлером, кричащим Тайлером. Он кричит и рвёт одуванчики с волос Джоша, убивая прекрасное, продавая вино из лепестков и чувств. Истина в вине. Он покупает истину, а Джош увеличивает дозу и вспоминает то, что хотел забыть, лёжа на полу с полуулыбкой. Мысли давят на череп, пронзая его острыми языками, говоря, что снег не растает, одуванчики погибнут, а Тайлер продаст и убьёт, поигрывая на старой флейте около могилы Джоша, шепча, что убил его, говоря, что снег лежит с прошлого и позапрошлого года, крича, что Джош погубил тысячи мотыльков, отрывая крылья и вдыхая до ломки желанную пыльцу, получая дрожь в коленях и ветер в волосах.

— Джош, ты не доживешь до пенсии.

— Я и не собирался.

Пыльные дороги разума запутались, а Тайлер убивает мотыльков, смывая крылья и пыльцу в унитаз, убивая желание Джоша и подсовывая ему эти дурацкие антидепрессанты. Тайлер резок, а Джош потерял время и обрёл рифмы в голове. Он настойчиво просит оставить его мёртвым в ванной, он хочет слушать крик волн и минорные аккорды на старой укулеле Тайлера.

Тайлер резок, он злится на Джоша, понимая, что тот болен, бесконечно болен, опечален, мёртв. Джош теряется в дыму, а всё горит, и это галлюцинации, он слышит Тайлера, что-то кричащего, срывающегося на вопль, просящего перестать, а затем чувствует тяжелую ладонь на своих волосах, и смерть одуванчиков. Он хочет сплести венок из них и похоронить себя. Сегодня среда или воскресенье? _Что ты, блять, сделал со своей жизнью, Дан?_ Дурацкие одуванчики мерцают жёлтым, раздражая Тайлера, он в глубине любит Джоша и его цветы в волосах и во рту, и пыльцу в носу и венах. Если Джошу плохо, то Тайлер отдаст душу за его здоровье и чистые вены.

Зима не собирается уходить, уже всех заебавшая, затяжная, она остается в Колумбусе, давя на усталых и грустных жителей, засыпая одуванчики прошлогодним и свежим снегом, путающимся в волосах и настойчиво скрепящим под рефлёными подошвами. Джош слишком поздно скорбит по самому себе, раздражая Тайлера одними только молитвами Богу и серебряным налётом на носу. Нельзя говорить, Тайлер не устал любить, Тайлер устал от себя и такого глупого, глупого, глупого, убивающего самого себя и Джоша. Дурацкий снег всё ещё лежит, он залёг в сердце Тайлера, замораживая его, останавливая его ритм и движение, поселяя внутри страшную обиду на Джоша. Дурак, ты уничтожаешь себя. Тайлер выдёргивает Джоша из эйфории, из мыслей, Тайлер стирает улыбку с губ Джоша, стирает кровь, смешанную с чёртовой пыльцой.

— Глупый!

— Мы вдвоём не ловим снег, — шепчет Джош, утыкаясь Джозефу в плечо и пачкая футболку кровью. Дан улыбается, совершенно не понимая себя и своих слов.

— Джош, ты болен. Пей свои таблетки, перестань дышать этой дрянью, — Тайлер выбрасывает крылья мотыльков.

— Я ужасен, — Джош не может самостоятельно стоять на ногах. Он опускается на израненные колени и плачет, плачет, ведь темнота не окружает его, а прячется внутри его маленьких и таких больших зрачков, в которых плещется ядовитое воздушное серебро, отравляющее разум, опьяняющее молодых.

Тайлер не позволит.

— Джош, ты принял таблетки? — волнение в голосе Тайлера.

— Да, — убей его за враньё. Он лгун, и его душу не смогут отпеть в той церкви, стены которой он запомнил навсегда, стены которой отпечатались в сознании надолго, пол которой он протирал своими джинсами.

Если прислушаться, то можно услышать слёзы матери Джоша, смотрящей прямо на свежие и кровоточащие порезы на руках своего сына, если прислушаться, то можно услышать её голос, умоляющий Бога направить заблудшую душу по правильному пути.  
Джошу суждено умереть. И Тайлеру тоже. Джош хочет умереть вместе.

— Я ухожу, Джош. Ненавижу тебя, — слова слетают с языка, Тайлер не может их поймать. Он хочет запихнуть их себе обратно в этот грязный рот, выпускающий эти мерзкие слова. Тайлер говорит, а на глазах Джоша появляются слёзы.

Джозеф хлопает дверью, оставляя Дана в пустой и мрачной квартире. Джош судорожно ощупывает стену, пытаясь найти выключатель света. Минута, две. Щелчок, комната погружается в свет, такой домашний свет, расслабляющий тело и напрягающий глаза. Джош устало выдыхает. Слова путаются в голове, а на языке остаются лишь звуки.  
Желтоволосый хватает телефон и звонит Тайлеру. Слышится раздраженный голос брюнета. Джош хочет говорить. Он пытается произнести слова, но с губ летят обрубки этих слов. Какое-то мычание, и Джош оттягивает пряди одуванчиковых волос.

— Дан, если ты позвонил только для того, чтобы мычать и дышать в трубку, то ты поступаешь очень глупо, — Тайлер зол. Его голос дрожит. Он бросает трубку, а Джош так и сидит на холодном полу, держа телефон у уха и слушая монотонные гудки.

_Он забывает слова_

Одуванчики покрыты снегом.

Случайные встречи не приводят ни к чему хорошему.

Джош лежит на такой противной тёплой кровати, не переставая лить слёзы. Джозеф, что ты сделал с ним?

У Тайлера руки по локоть в крови и одуванчиках. Он продал не свою душу. Это ошибка. Молчаливый убийца. Что он делает?

Джош болен. Тайлер голыми руками срывает одуванчики с волос, суёт их в горло Джоша, заставляя давиться криком.

Джош звонит Тайлеру через неделю, но он не отвечает.

Джош умер десять раз, но родился только дважды. Он хочет, чтобы все думали, что он мёртв, пусть Тайлер так думает. Джошу никто не поверит. Трупы не плачут и не звонят по телефону. Джош звонит Тайлеру ещё через неделю, и Тайлер, наконец-то отвечает, и это попытка вернуться к жизни снова. Это второе рождение.

Хриплый и такой родной голос заставляет сжаться на смятом одеяле, кусая наволочку и выдергивая эти дурацкие жёлтые волосы, которые выросли за месяц и лезут в глаза.  
Тайлер спрашивает у Джоша о его самочувствии и таблетках. Джош молчит. Тайлер тоже.

— Джош, не молчи. Прекращай это. Не звони больше, ладно? — Тайлер вздыхает и кладёт трубку и притягивает голубоглазую блондинку к себе.

— Кто это был, Тай, — спрашивает девушка, улыбаясь, стараясь скрыть разрушительную ревность.

— Знакомый. Он болен. Но он подождёт, — Тайлер кусает губу. Теперь они просто знакомые? Такая глупая ложь.

Девушка садится на колени Тайлера и гладит того по пушистым волосам, царапая голову ноготками, это бесит Тайлера. Она не сравнится с Джошем. Никто не сравнится с его Джошем. Тайлер отталкивает блондинку и выбегает из квартиры, хватая телефон.

Снега выпало много. Тайлер вспоминает встречу с Джошем, и он хотел бы не подниматься на крышу этого дома и не заезжать в этот район вообще никогда. Его жизнь продолжала бы идти неспешным привычным ходом, а одуванчики, возможно, не были бы в снегу, он не сравнил бы их с Джошем. Он врёт. Тайлер считает, что сожалеть о чём-то — довольно глупое занятие. Тайлер не глупый.

Он идёт быстро, в куртке становится очень жарко, тело напряжено, мысли спутаны. Он срывает три одуванчика и несётся к дому Джоша. Пыльные ступеньки пролетают под ногами.  
Тайлер бежит, бежит, а страх за жизнь Джоша наступает на пятки и режет спину, втыкает кинжалы, которые он воткнул Джошу в самое сердце, так услужливо подставленное на ладони для Тайлера Джозефа.

О чём он думал?

Тайлер знает, что за дверью человек, нуждающийся в спасении. Он просит о помощи, но совсем не кричит, за него кричат горящие глаза. Тайлер споёт песню, а они подпоют.  
Джозеф звонит в квартиру Джоша. Минуты две нет никаких звуков, и Тайлер уже собрался звонить на мобильный, но дверь со скрипом открывается. Взору предстаёт парень с блёклыми жёлтыми волосами. Тайлер влетает в помещение, хватая Джоша за плечи и целуя впалые заросшие щёки.

В квартире душно. Окна наглухо закрыты, завешены плотными шторами. Свет горит во всех комнатах.

— Прости. Прости меня. Я идиот, — шепчет Тайлер, утыкаясь носом в плечо Джоша. Тайлер замечает, что он очень сильно похудел, — Малыш, ты так похудел. Ты вообще ешь? Что ты сделал с собой?

Он впускает свежий воздух в квартиру, лёгкий сквозняк касается босых ног Джоша, облизывая пол и поднимается по стенам.

Тайлер стоит рядом с Джошем, разглядывая усталого парня, держа в руках глупые одуванчики, надеясь, что снег растает.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — Джозеф с мольбой смотрит в ореховые глаза.

Джош молчит. Он смотрит на Тайлера взглядом, полным любви и преданности, но раны такие свежие и глубокие, а слова застряли в горле. Тайлер ведет Джоша в ванную, попутно стягивая с него грязные вещи. Джош опускается на холодный кафель, обхватывая колени руками, пряча взгляд под грязной чёлкой. Он обнажен, в квартире не топит, он рискует заболеть.

— Джош, не сюда. Залезай в ванну, — Джош игнорирует, Тайлеру приходится взять желтоволосого на руки и посадить в тёплую воду, пытаясь не замечать нездоровую худобу Джоша.

_Что ты сделал?_

Джозеф намыливает волосы Джоша, поглаживая голову. Джош улыбается, эта улыбка греет Джозефу душу, топит снега, и Тайлер хочет услышать голос Дана.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — шепчет Тайлер, — Прошу.

Джош молчит. Джош хочет, чтобы Тайлер думал, что он мёртв. Джош хочет умереть, он не боится. Только мёртвые не боятся смерти.

Тайлер бреет щеки Джоша, намазывая его лицо пеной для бритья с ароматом мяты и поглаживая острые скулы, стараясь не нанести порезы на тонкую кожу.

Тайлер заматывает Джоша в большое одеяло. Он заваривает ему травяной чай. Жидкость ароматная, греет замёрзшую душу и после глотка остается горечью на губах.

Сегодня снега много.

Они лежат на кровати. Уставшие и мокрые. Тайлер выводит узоры на влажной груди засыпающего Джоша, целуя того в плечо.

Дан по-прежнему не говорит, но он чувствует. Тайлер раскладывает одуванчики на истощённом теле, просовывая стебли в спутанные мокрые волосы, касаясь чувствительного тела солнечными лепестками, раскидывая цветы солнца на бёдрах, груди, плечах Дана,

— Ты всё равно должен пить таблетки, — Тайлер выглядит серьёзным, а Джош думает, что уж лучше, если Тайлер оставит его мёртвым в ванной.

Случайные встречи не приводят ни к чему хорошему.

Джош, тебя предупреждали.

Снег убивает одуванчики.

Слова пропадают и больше не слетают с бледных губ Джоша, он снова пьёт таблетки, он снова может спать.

Руки тянутся к заветной пыльце, но Джош всё ещё помнит ту боль после тяжёлых рук Тайлера. Джош помнит кровь, слёзы, и крики, пачкающие всё вокруг.

Тайлер постоянно извиняется, приносит таблетки и чай, целует и медленно трахает.  
А Джош молчит. Он смотрит на Тайлера, прожигает дыру во лбу.

Джозеф шепчет Дану, что он справится, что Тайлер не бросит его, что всё в порядке. Всё нормально. Они сидят друг напротив друга. Тайлер обнимает Джоша. Руки желтоволосого покоятся на собственных бёдрах. Тайлер молится. Губы шевелятся в беззвучных просьбах. Слёзы скатываются по щекам. Он хочет слышать голос Джоша.

— Люблю тебя, — неровное дыхание Джозефа греет ухо Джоша.

— И я тебя, — слышит Тайлер в ответ и чувствует ладони на своей спине. Тихий слабый голос рвёт сердце Тайлера на куски. Оно ему и не нужно. Оно принадлежит желтоволосому парню.  
Голос Джоша такой уставший, дрожащий и теплый. Он, золотистый, такой теплый, растекается по комнате, смывая со стен крики и кровь, заставляя снег таять.

Тайлер берёт ладонь Джоша в руки и прикладывает к месту, где живым теплом бьётся сердце.

— Оно принадлежит тебе, — говорит он, — возьми его.

Сердце сжимается, теплом дрожит в руке.

Оно принадлежит Джошу.

Снег тает, а на голове Джоша красуется одуванчиковый венок и фиолетовые пятна на шее.  
Одуванчики больше не покрыты снегом.

Песни шепчут их имена.


End file.
